


Good Graces

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: No longer distracted by the Good Hair Crew, Jonah reconnects and bonds once more with his best friends.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Good Graces

“Do I have to do this?” 

Jonah Beck stood at the food of a queen-sized bed wearing a casual grey hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans that showed off the bottom half of his young body. Trying to tug the hoodie's hem lower to cover up an erection. He stood a little awkwardly, a blush on his olive cheeks as he stared at two teenage boys staring back at him.

One had long curly brown hair, was a little taller than Jonah and wore baggy clothing. A red-and-white striped tee that made him look a little bit like a handsome teenage Where’s Wally. Sitting on the left side of the bed, he was happily palming himself in anticipation for a little plan he and the other boy had put together. His name was Michael and had been best friends with Jonah since they were little kids, but now flashed a cocky smirk at his friend after not talking much for months. 

The other’s hair was short and the obvious inspiration for Jonah’s neatly styled hair. He too wore longer clothes, but a little less baggy and toned down colours. Taller than the other two, Harris had made fun of them for being short their whole lives. Ever since meeting at football tryouts in Elementary School. But, much the same as Michael, he hadn’t spoken to Jonah for a while. 

Something that the two blamed on a few people, but would never go as far as to be angry at. When Jonah started to date Amber she had tried to flirt with Harris and Michael behind Jonah’s back, looking to get a jock-to-be rather than a frisbee player. It only got worse from there when Jonah mingled with a little group of dorks, dating that Andi girl, skipping football games to watch Basketball, and hanging around with a dark-haired boy Harris was convinced was gay and after their friend. Since they knew Jonah had a few bisexual tendencies, he made a bet that those two would at least kiss by the end of the year. Michael didn’t believe it would happen, and grinned when he heard that the school’s basketball captain was now dating said dark-haired boy. 

So when the group started to break apart a little as they got older, Harris and Michael reapproached their friend to reconnect after being apart for so long. It was surprisingly easy, with Jonah exploding with news about his growing music career and how much he’d missed having fun with the pair. 

Michael was quick to use this excitement for a little repayment for Jonah missing his birthday party. He understood why, of course, after finding out Jonah had a gig that night with an important possible agent there to watch him. But still repayment was due.

“You promised you’d do whatever it took to be forgiven, so…” Harris said, sharing an eager grin with Michael. They turned back to the short boy, hands on their crotches waiting for the show to begin. Both of their cocks were semi-hard, but knew that Jonah was hard as a rock being made to do this, “Whenever you’re ready, Jojo,”

Jonah’s hands moved slowly as he reached for the zipper to his grey hoodie, closing his fingers around the small piece of metal. For a moment he hesitated, completely unsure of himself. The dirty grin on his two best friends' faces both turned the boy on and made him scared, wondering why they were having him do this when they had been friends for so long. But there was no real choice; Jonah started to undo the hoodie, revealing a white Nirvana shirt underneath. Then let it drop to the floor and allowed Harris and Michael to enjoy the begining of his strip tease.

Their eyes explored all over Jonah as the short boy hooked his fingers underneath his shirt before starting to peel it up. Showing off his olive tan, revealing to the two his best friends a stunning six-pack and smooth v-line. As he lifted the shirt away, more of the boy’s ripped chest was revealed and Harris’ eyes started to roam all over the boy’s stunning body. Definitely the gayer of the two, Harris was all for using their short friend’s body. Michael was happy with his girlfriend but since she was out of town he was happy putting his plan into action.

He and Michael played with the buttons of their jeans but didn’t undo them just yet. Why let Jonah see their delicious thick cocks until he earned it?

“Not bad, Jojo… you’ve got some killer abs, finally!” Michael smirked, but then lifted up his striped shirt to show off his defined six-pack, the muscles so sexy it made Jonah throb. His eyes followed the lines up Michael’s abs, but the sight was short lived. Michael lowered his shirt, “Now why don’t you remove the rest? After that, you can make a start on our clothes…”

Jonah had to follow the command if he wanted to start hanging out as a trio again, so the teenage boy reached down and fiddled with his belt. 

While watching the strip show with smirks, Harris and Michael reached between them to a little plate full of sweet strawberries with a small tub of nutella in the middle. A little snack to torture the hell out of Jonah, both knowing his absolute favourite snack. They each dunked a strawberry into the sweet chocolate, making sure that the younger boy was watching as they took the pink fruit into their mouth while he could have none. 

The metal latch to Jonah’s belt came undone, whining at the two. “Do you guys have to do that?”

“Yeah, why? You want one?” Smirking, Michael waved one around before eating it. 

“Yes! Can I have one?” Jonah asked eagerly, dopily not realising that they were just teasing him.

Harris picked up one of the strawberries then dipped it in the nutella, coating it in the chocolate spread. Raising it up to his lips, he gave Jonah a dirty look before running his tongue across the length of the fruit. Noticing that the boy stopped stripping to watch, Harris showed off the nutella on his tongue before taking the strawberry into his mouth and started to suck on it a little. The teen moving onto overly using his tongue to torture his best friend, his tongue twisting and turning to lick every millimetre of it.

While not gay, he enjoyed how Jonah moaned softly.

“Take off your pants and sure, you can have one. If we don’t eat them first, right Mikey?” Harris grinned then they both took another.

Jonah’s hands were faster now, pulling his belt through the loops and tossing it on the bed. Just in case one of the older two wanted to use it later, since he had an idea of how kinky Michael could be when he got in the mood. Next, Jonah basically ripped off his skinny jeans so he was left in his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Heavily bulging in the tight underwear, Jonah’s six-inch cock throbbed as the other two feasted on him with their eyes. 

Both of them rubbed their chubbing up cocks staring at the boy stripping happily for them, palming their erections. Michael and Harris even through their pants looked bigger, even if not by all that much. 

Something that the younger musician took notice of, swallowing hard at the tight of their dicks through tight jeans. He wanted to strip them too, so moved to remove his boxer briefs. However, Michael stopped him by raising a finger. He continued to spin his finger around, commanding Jonah to spin and show them the other side. The side they were after if Jonah wanted into their good books. 

With a sigh, Jonah turned on one heel to reveal his round bubble butt to his oldest friends. Both of whom moaned and grabbed their cocks at the sight, palming themselves and moaning as they perved on Jonah’s soft ass loving that he gave a little wiggle to show off. 

“Look at that bubble butt wiggle...” Harris purred, grunting a little as he palmed his cock to the sight of his friend’s ass.

“Sooo fuckable, huh?” Michael moaned back, squeezing his balls tightly. Licking his lips, the long-haired boy looked between the two others. 

Harris palming continued as he responded just as lust filled. “Ooooh yeah… and the way he’s wiggling it at us? He sooo wants us…””

“So badly. Think we should let him see what he’s gonna be suckin’ on?” The long-haired boy suggested, tired of not jerking his cock. Squeezing it just wasn’t doing it for Michael and he didn’t really care whether or not it was Jonah pulling his cock out. Grinding into his palm, he growled at Jonah’s wiggling ass.

“Y-yeah but I want him to pull our cocks out… him crawling up us all sexy like some smokin’ hot girl, craving to get at our cocks…” Harris admitted, moaning at the thought of Jonah doing a move his girlfriend had perfected in his mind.

Quick to give the boys what they wanted, Jonah didn’t hesitate to get on his hands and knees on the bed. Taking Harris by surprise, Jonah started to crawl but was again stopped this time by both of his friends. Michael and Harris barked for him to lose the underwear, with the younger boy climbing off the bed and straightening up. He turned around, before bending down low and peeling down his black underwear to slowly reveal his pale ass and tight pink hole. 

‘I am soooo pounding that hole tonight…’ Michael growled internally, as he licked his lips at the view of Jonah’s tight pink hole.

Once he was fully naked, Jonah turned around and showed off the full view of his body. Pecs cut like glass and a soft olive tan, ripped six-pack with chiseled lines that made the sixteen-year-old look all the more sexy, and a trimmed patch of pubes around his rock-hard six-inch cock dripping with precum. A body sexy enough to make his best friends’ both want him on their cocks right that second riding them like a sexy pro.

After their moan of acceptance, happy with the sexy view of their naked little friend, Michael and Harris were delighted to watch Jonah get back on the bed and slowly start to crawl towards them. Jonah purring softly as he crawled teasingly across the bed, licking his pink lips as Michael moved his hand from his crotch and signalled him over.

Growling, Harris punched the long-haired boy in the arm. “Hey! I wanted him to take off mine first,”

He was responded with a poked out tongue that had had ideas flowing in the teen singer.

But as much as Jonah wanted to suck on Michael’s tongue, he focused on moving over to his long-haired friend and started to undo the little silver button then pulled down the zipper, revealing that Michael wore a pair of grey boxer briefs underneath. Inside, with the head peeking out of the hem, was the boy’s thick seven-inch cock. It throbbed hard when Jonah moaned, his warm breath against the mushroom head. 

“Mm,” Jonah leaned in and licked at the tip, while his hands worked to remove Michael’s pants. Loving the taste, Jonah kissed it again.

His friend lifted up and let the pants get pulled down, at the same time stripping off his striped shirt to leave him basically naked. Michael’s skin was a deeper tan with darkish pink nipples and bulging muscles and a broader form than the other two boys. A handsome smirk on his face that only grew as Jonah practically made love to his cock, kissing and licking the piece of meat while peeling down the hem. This let his seven-inch cock flop out, giving Jonah and Harris a full look. His uncut member was nice and thick, with a darker pink head and hairy untrimmed bush. 

“Damn… and you call Jonah ripped?” Harris eyed up Michael, squeezing his cock. 

Michael smirked and flexed as much as he could in that position to let his abs almost pop out, with both Jonah and Harris’s eyes on the near eight-pack. “Have to beat you dorks, right?”

He earnt two tongues poking at him.

“Come on Jonah, my turn.” Harris almost demanded, lust filled need dripping from the shorter-haired boy.

Jonah gave the thick mushroom head a final flick of the tongue before swapping over to Harris. The taller boy spread his legs open and unbuckled his belt for Jonah, allowing the boy to strip off his skinny jeans and leave Harris only in some black Calvin Kleins. Giggling that they wore the same pair, Jonah peeled them down too and let Harris worry about his long-sleeve green tee. Though to be completely honest, even the Beck boy wasn’t sure what to perv on first. Harris’ six and a half inch cock with its trimmed bush, or his lean pale six-pack and small light pink nipples. His muscles were thinner than the other two, but had some nice definition. Harris easily had the best V-line, with Jonah following down the smooth lines down towards his friend’s cock. 

A cock that both made Jonah jealous of his two best friends and a little ‘hungry’ for the chance to enjoy them.

“Holy magocious, you guys are huge,” Jonah moaned aloud, wrapping a hand around both members. Both moaned at the touch, letting the very slightly younger boy give their lengths a few small strokes. While it wasn’t the first time, the trio had touched each other's cock, it had been a good while, and all three were enjoying. “Have I made it up to you yet?”

“I think you have, yeah…” Michael said, nibbling a strawberry before offering one to Jonah. “Harris?”

Harris grinned and ran a hand up and down his sexy lean form, caressing the pale muscle as Jonah ate his treat. “Oh yeah! Get up here, Jojo. We can jerk it together like the old days, before whatshisname,”

“Cyrus?”

“That one.” Michael and Harris said in unison, with both taking hold of their cocks and swatting away Jonah’s hands. To torture their slightly younger friend, the hunks pumped their lengthy cocks and purred at him, with one moving the tray of strawberries aside and patting the spot between them for Jonah to take. Through Harris had kept one of the nutella dipped strawberries to feed Jonah once he had settled.

“You guys would love him if you got to know him…” Jonah tried. “He really is docious, even if he doesn’t know the difference between any form of sports. You guys would like him.”

He was a little disappointed to stop worshiping the two boys bodies and cocks, but was very happy to take his place in the middle again. Getting nice and comfy with his legs out, back against the black leather headboard with one hand around his dripping cock. Just as Jonah opened his mouth to speak, there was a chocolate-dipped fruit in his face. Harris moved it up, swaying it around above Jonah who looked ever so hungry for it. But he patiently waited like a good boy before Harris lowered it down and fed it to his younger friend. 

Much to Harris’ delight, Jonah made a show of things like he had by running his tongue around the tip and licked up all the nutella before taking it into his mouth. Bobbed on it once or twice then sunk his teeth in. In the corner of his eye, Jonah could see Harris and Michael eagerly beating their meat to the view of him sucking a strawberry. 

“I’m also pretty sure that he would love to join us doing this…” Jonah giggled, before turning serious for a moment. “But this stays between us…”

Michael snickered while jerking off a little slower, his mind drifting to the thought of letting Jonah’s little boyfriend in on their secret. He could picture that dark-haired Cyrus kid sucking on their cocks, but if he was honest Michael would much rather Jonah sucking his cock. When the thought changed to his cock up against Jonah’s dimpled cheek, the boy’s slutty pink tongue running along the length of his throbbing dick and Jonah’s lips attacking him with those cute little moans of his, Michael couldn’t help but thrust into his hand. 

Meanwhile, the other two boys were taking it slower. Jonah was just getting started but he was so turned on after giving that strip tease that his cock was already dribbling sweet precum. As for Harris, his hand was moving teasingly along his length. Using a thumb to tease the flared head and his other hand to play with his nuts. 

“Mmm… you wanna take over soon, Jojo?” Harris offered, jerking off and staring at Jonah’s abs. Some part of him wanted to feel him up, something they had never done.

Jonah smirked and decided to tease his friend a little to some of their previous trio-jerks. “Why? We both know you love taking over and jerking mine and Michael’s meat…”

Michael cut in with a dominating growl, not sure if he liked this cocky side of Jonah. He must have developed it dating Amber or that Andi girl; while it was cute, he was still under a little punishment from them. So he leaned in and gave the singer a little nudge. “You’re doing whatever we want, remember Jonah?” 

“Oh, I remember…” Jonah purred, making both Michael and Harris blush a little.

“You could start by kissin’ Harris. He’s so hungry for you, shortie…” Michael smirked, not wanting Jonah to take over being in control.

Of all the things they would be doing today, somehow Jonah never really considered kissing an option. While he might want that in some way, he knew Michael had a girlfriend and Harris who has his own girl, had never seemed into much more than touching. He opened his mouth to protest, but a hand cupped his right cheek and pulled the boy to his left, with Harris continuing to guide Jonah up into a warm kiss. Their lips came together softly at first, pressing harder as the kiss deepened. Jonah’s hand fell away from his cock, melting into the kiss and instead grabbing Harris’ six and a half inch cock. Squeezing it when his tall friend’s tongue slipped inside his mouth.

“Damn that’s pretty hot guys…” Michael grinned, watching as his mostly straight best friend’s made out and groped at each other’s bodies and cocks.

Harris palmed over Jonah’s muscular chest with a hunger, adding a fire to their kiss as he tried to feel up every inch. While his tongue explored Jonah’s mouth, his hands were eagerly following every crack of chiselled muscle they could find. Jonah seemed to be loving it; His tongue backed down without a fight and his hand was moving along Harris’ cock at a furious pace. 

“Fuck he’s not bad,” Harris moaned, breaking the kiss. “Try him out,”

Jonah’s eyes widened, a little shocked still. “Wha-Mph!”

Shrugging, Michael did the same in pulling the boy into a heated kiss, but didn’t waste time in building up. Making out with passion hot enough to make both of the others moan, Michael was sure to show off his skills. Unlike the taller boy he didn’t bother to feel up Jonah, especially since Harris was still busy doing that as Jonah jerked him off. Though Michael did feel the singer’s hand exploring his flexes abs gently. With a smirk, his tongue ran across Jonah’s sealed lips, demanding entrance. When finally given, his tongue shoved deep down Jonah’s throat and deepened their kiss. 

Jonah was so lost in pleasure that his hand took on a mind of its own and reached over to take hold of Michael’s huge cock. Squeezing both of his best friends’ lengthy dicks, he pumped them in unison and made the two hunks moan.

Once his kiss with Michael had broken, a panting Jonah looked at his best friends. “C-Can I watch you two kiss…?”

“I dunno…” Michael smirked at Harris, winking. 

“Yeah, have you really earned that yet? I mean, you’re doing good but,” The tall boy trained off, smirking as well. He could feel Jonah’s desperate hand trying to milk him. “I mean, maybe if you get down there and suck Mikey’s dick…”

Jonah smirked, and decided to try for what he wanted once more. “If I can see you two kissing first…”

Rolling his eyes playfully, Michael pulled Jonah back against the headboard by the hair. Leaning over, he and Harris came together for a slow kiss. Their lips played gently for a while, sharing a sweet kiss before adding some tongue and moaning down each other’s throats. With passion growing between the two hunks, Harris’ tongue won a little battle for dominance and forced into Michael’s mouth. The long-haired boy sucked away on it as they made out, loving that Jonah was almost creaming himself at the sight.

However, they weren’t done yet. With the hand holding a tuft of Jonah’s hair, Michael brought the boy over to them and then shifted a little before bringing Jonah into the kiss. Two tongues attacked his lips, two boys kissed him roughly. A threeway kiss was messy and sloppy, but Jonah moaned and loved every second of it. Harris’ hands were all over his body, teasing his dark nipples or feeling up his abs. While Michael played with his messy hair, giving it a few tugs. Jonah himself was just milking their bigger cocks faster, stroking along the lengths as they all made out.

“That good enough for you, Jojo? It was a damn good kiss,” Licking the singer’s lips, Harris smirked. 

Rather than giving an answer, when the two hunks leaned back against the bed Jonah moved down onto his knees and between Michael’s legs. Using one hand, he aimed the thick cock at his lips before leaning in and running his tongue around the ridge. Michael tasted musky but Jonah loved it. 

Moaning and adjusting lower on the bed, Michael tilted his head back against the bed. He moaned at the feeling Jonah’s talented tongue lapping at the flared head of his cock and the singer’s hand pumping the base. 

Jonah licked over every inch with loud, sexy moans. In love with the taste of his best friend’s dick and how it throbbed in the palm of his hand. Michael’s member fit perfectly in his hand, with the teenage boys’ moans mingling together as Jonah worked up and down the length with hand and tongue. 

With their friend on his hands and knees, head low and ass up high it gave both older boys a perfect view of the perfect bubble butt wiggling. Both wanted to reach down and spank it hard, but with Jonah’s hands around their cocks neither were willing to interrupt.

Sucking away on Michael’s cock was hard due to his girth, but a challenge that Jonah was happy to accept. When the head throbbed, precum would drip onto his tongue and make the boy’s eyes roll back. Part of him wanted to drag Harris over, too, and suck on their cocks together just to get more of their sweet, sweet pre. A thought that fueled Jonah to take just over half into his mouth while playing with Michael’s sack.

“Mm, oh yeah… that’s it dude… suck my cock, Jonah!” The long haired boy moaned aloud, running a hand through his long dark locks. Groaning with pleasure when Jonah engulfed the head, wrapping his lips around the thickness and sinking down a couple of inches on his meaty cock. Bucking up, Michael felt Jonah’s tongue teasing his dick while taking it deeper with ease, guessing that Jonah’s throat was built for more than just singing. “Fuck, bro…”

Harris felt a little left out even with the younger boy jerking him off. So he got up and moved behind Jonah, giving him a rough tug for easier access to the perfect little bubble butt. “God this ass is hot, J-dawg…”

Yelping as his ass was pulled to one side, Jonah tried pulling off Michael’s dick. However, a hand suddenly pushed him back down onto the thick cock and he was forced to swallow the seven-inch cock. Helpful that he had no gag reflex, but still a tough feat to take something that big down his throat. Feeling it throb in his mouth, drooling with yummy precum that he had milked out of Michael. 

Michael and Harris shared a smirk, with Jonah’s ripped body between them ripe for the taking. One’s cock balls deep in the boy’s throat, burying Jonah’s cute face in a wild patch of pubes, while the other was rubbing all over Jonah’s bubble butt. Harris’ thumbs spread the cheeks apart, teasing the small pink hole he was convinced had been used before. Tilting his head down, the pale boy cast a cocky grin before running his tongue along the crack.

“Who's been using this JoJo? Someone has…” Harris almost demanded, pulling back a little after giving his friend’s crack another long lick.

Going along with it, the long-haired boy pulled Jonah off his cock. Using it to slap the boy’s dimpled cheek and smear precum all over the younger boy’s tanned skin. “He loose?”

“He’s leaking…” Harris smirked, giving Michael a wink to know he was playing their bestfriend.

Whining, Jonah wiggled his butt trying to escape them. Knowing full well he had never let another boy touch his ass, he hated how much the two teased him over Cyrus. “No it’s not! I’ve never even touched my ass,”

“Sureee, I bet that boy has been in my position… you begging it for it J-Dawg…” Harris snorted teasingly, then gave the yummy ass another teasing lick. He avoided the hole just to torture his friend, feeling the ass push back eager to be tongued. It was amusing now much the slutty singer wanted cock, “I can taste what I’m betting is his cum on your ass, dude.”

Jonah squirmed trying to ignore them and get back to blowing Michael, wanting that big cock back down his throat. But the grip on his hair was tight and every time he tried Harris would lick his crack and flick his virgin hole with his torturous tongue. Moaning loudly when the pinkness presses against his hole, Jonah forced himself lower until finally Michael just let him go.

“Umn,” He moaned, swallowing the cock again. Eagerly starting to suck on the head, wrapping his tongue around it, Jonah felt the tongue on his ass push inside his rosebud. 

The three moaned as one, finally getting when they wanted.

Taking his best friend deep into his tight, hot throat was something Jonah Beck never expected to do. He could feel it tickling the back of his throat and throbbing against the walls, Michael’s thickness pumping gallons of precum down into his stomach. Moaning around it, Jonah pulled off slowly only to feel a hand push him back down to deepthroat. Not that it was difficult for the singer to swallow the fat dick, taking all seven-inches down with ease. 

Meanwhile from behind Harris was working Jonah’s other end, hungrily eating out and rimming their younger friend. His pink tongue running up and down the young stud’s ass making sure to flick against the tight rosebud hard enough to make Jonah cry out in passion even from around Michael’s dick. Harris used his hands to rub the boy’s thighs and firm yet squishy ass. His thumbs sunk into the cheeks both spreading them apart and give them a nice squeeze.

As the younger boy sucked on his cock, Michael was pulling his stylish brown hair with a cocky smirk. Enjoying the feeling of throat fucking a boy, especially one so hungry for dick.

Jonah’s mouth was like heaven. Warm and tight, wrapping around the tan boy’s cock like a glove. Every time he would pump deep into it, Jonah’s tongue got to work sliding along the base while his throat muscles clamped around the thick shaft trying to milk his cock. Michael tried pulling out only to feel the powerful mouth close around his dick and keep it snugly inside, refusing to budge. Jonah wanted this dick and he wanted it bad.

“Mmm… fucking gawd, Jojo!” Michael groaned, throwing his messy hair back. “You’re an A Grade cocksucker! Harris, dude, you’re missin’ out!”

“Only cause you’re hogging his mouth. At least I get this sweet, sweet juicy ass,” To emphasise how much Jonah’s ass was turning him on, Harris brought his right hand down on one of the fleshy cheeks. Both of them watched as it jiggled, listening to their friend wince. “Aw, what’s the matter Jonah? Don’t like your slut ass being spanked?”

Said boy could only moan around the length of Michael’s seven-inch cock.

Michael pulled his young friend almost all the way off his cock, leaving only the tip trapped in his soft, pink lips. Feeling the boy hungrily trying to engulf more and using his tongue to attack the tip, unwilling to release the thick length. So he indulged Jonah, by ramming his cock back into his tight throat with a roar of pleasure. Loving the throat’s tightness, Michael forced Jonah up and down in rough motions by tugging on his long brown hair. Something he loved on Jonah and Harris: Their hair was long enough for some controlling tugs.

Something he planned on giving them both numerous times.

As precum dripped down his tongue, Jonah’s mind slipped into a haze. Too lost in the pleasure to care what either did to him. The taste of Michael was driving him insane and though the boy wanted another taste of Harris’ thick six and a half inch cock, something in Jonah was seconds away from demanding he claim his ass for real. Just feeling his tongue jamming deep inside wasn’t enough. Even when after a while he felt a finger probing around inside it just didn’t satisfy.

Jonah gagged a little around Michael’s dick as he was moved up and down, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Unable to cry out for more as Harris pulled his tongue back and started to finger fuck him.

“Shit dude he’s so freakin tight!” The tall boy grinned, beating two fingers into Jonah at a furious pace. “No way even your dick’s gonna stretch him!”


End file.
